Not the Doctor
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: "So," Kabuto touched her cheek, "here's to spending the rest of your life with me. Let's get along from here on." KabuSaku.
1. Not the Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Quick note: This is pretty AU. All will be explained in time. I intend to turn this into a roughly twenty-chaptered monster. Please stick with me for the long haul.

* * *

Not the Doctor

And she was running.

He couldn't blame her. He was dauntlessly chasing and steering her into what he knew was a quarry she couldn't escape; anyone would probably run. Maybe he'd said something wrong during their confrontation earlier and provoked the volatile kunoichi?

Was it when he'd said that he had been interested in her when they first met and she was only twelve?

He'd meant that as an interest in her raw capability before any real development or training, but maybe she'd taken it the wrong way?

Or, had it been that he'd said that he was going to be taking her along with him?

He couldn't be sure, but he was fairly positive that the apprentice to the Godaime Hokage would rather not be kidnapped by the right hand of Orochimaru. Just a guess.

He tailed her as she ran into the quarry as expected and he stopped when she turned after realizing that there was nowhere else to run. He hadn't predicted that she would immediately stomp her foot and break apart the ground.

He'd just managed to avoid falling into the crevice that was suddenly at his feet and he could say that he was rather pleased with his choice. She was more like the Godaime than he'd hoped. Quickly closing the distance, his arm shot out and she narrowly evaded the attack.

She looked to her shoulder that he'd almost grazed and found the small slice in her skin that he'd inflicted, "Chakra scalpels? Two can play at that game, Kabuto."

Her own hand shot out and he avoided the thinly formed, razor sharp tendril of her chakra. Hers was a few inches longer than his own scalpel and he frowned as he adjusted his accordingly, even as they began to exchange blows and deftly avoid the others' attacks.

Suddenly, she stomped down and split more of the earth, disrupting his next attack and causing him to dive out of the way of a new crevice. She was going to bring down the stone walls of the quarry on top of them if she kept it up, intentionally or unintentionally.

He rushed her again, dodging her attack and displacing himself behind her. His chakra scalpel was at her throat before she could counter attack and he allowed himself to smirk. "Dispel it, Sakura-chan."

She did as she was told and raised her hands so he could see. "What now?"

"I want you to turn around and face me."

The corners of her mouth pulled downward as she turned and realized he was much closer than she'd anticipated. His chakra scalpel, now positioned dangerously near her spinal column, sliced through a few strands of hair, forcing her forward and against the Sound nin. He reached his other hand around her to catch the fallen strands before he dropped them into a sample bag in his pocket that he'd already prepared.

"Now what?" she huffed, her eyes betraying her anxiety.

"Now, Sakura-chan," he smirked, "we'll be leaving for the base."

Her eyes narrowed at him and her left eyebrow lowered, "You can't believe that I'll actually just run along happily with you."

"Oh, I don't," he smirked, his free hand reached into the tool bag at his hip and returned with a syringe, "so, have a nice nap." He plunged the serum into her thigh and she slumped forward against him before she could flinch.

He threw the kunoichi over his shoulder and swiftly departed, arriving within minutes to one of the underground base's many entrances. Though the journey to the entrance was short, it was another half an hour of travel to reach his room. He dug his key from a pocket on his weapon pouch and forced it into the lock, turning it and pulling the door open in one swift movement.

Kabuto made his way to the outline of his bed and set the kunoichi down before turning to the end table and locating the match book he kept next to the single candle on the wooden surface. He lit it and the matching candles strewn about the room were illuminated.

In the new light, he looked down at the sleeping kunoichi with a smirk. He turned from her and walked toward the far wall to one of the four cabinets, pulling it open and removing a box. He pulled the hair sample he'd collected earlier from his pocket and gingerly put it in its place. He replaced the box and shut the cabinet.

Kabuto spun on his heel and faced the dark shadow standing over his prize and he approached the bed, opposing the figure. "You don't have permission to be in here."

The figure smirked and lightly brushed away the strands of pink from her forehead, "I go where I please."

"Tch, not anymore," Kabuto frowned. "You left the base to fight your brother and Orochimaru-sama was forced to take another body."

"I'm back now. Orochimaru-sama agreed to train me again."

The older man grimaced, "Regardless, you are not permitted to enter my room or to interact with my _assistant_. Sakura-chan is to be kept with me and is not allowed to come into contact with anyone else in this base; Orochimaru-sama has agreed to these terms."

"Will she share your room?"

"She will share my bed, my room, my lab, and anything else I decide," Kabuto glanced at the Uchiha coldly, "You have no right to interfere."

"Hn. As if I would," Sasuke looked apathetically at her, "My former teammates are none of my concern; I only came to investigate the noises."

"If you're talking about our fight above ground, it was entirely her doing. She almost brought the side of the quarry down on our heads," he smirked. "So far, I am pleased with my acquisition. Now, Sasuke-kun, _leave_."

Sasuke grunted and left without even a look backwards at the prone female of his past lying on the older medic's bed.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I do apologize for him," he said aloud to her unconscious form, "He's terribly rude." He retrieved another syringe from his desk and approached the pink-haired medic.

"That's alright though," he prepared the serum, removing any air from within, and prepared to inject it into her arm; "You won't be seeing him again."

:Thisisalinebreak:

When Sakura rose and looked about her, she found herself in a dimly lit bedroom feeling dizzy and unable to focus. She had been placed in a bed and she supposed Kabuto had something of a considerate side as he'd removed her boots and given her a blanket.

She sat up slowly, her head pounding and forcing her to lie back down. She attempted to lift a hand to her forehead but found that her limbs were like lead and refused to even hover above the covers of what she assumed to be Kabuto's bed.

"Kabuto…" she called, her voice hoarse from sleep, "Are you there?" She heard the door open and close and she let her head fall to the right to see the incomer.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," he chuckled, "awake now, I see."

She could see that he was holding several large bags and watched as he set them down. He moved to the bed and sat beside her. "Kabuto…what did you do…to me?"

"I injected you with a chakra limiter. By tomorrow, you'll be able to be up and about, but for today you'll rest and adjust to it," he placed his hand on hers and she desperately wanted to move her hand and snap at him, to tell him to never touch her again, but she had no energy to rebuff him so she settled for a frown. He smiled, "Don't be that way, we're going to be together for a long time and it's better if we're amicable."

"Don't hold your breath," she muttered.

He ignored her comment and pointed at the bags he'd brought in with him, "I procured some clothes for you. If they're not to your taste, we'll see about switching them out for new ones later." She said nothing in response and shifted her head to look at the ceiling. He pulled the covers away from her body and she started, her eyes trained on him instantly. He unbuckled her medic apron and pulled it from her body, leaving her in her black shorts. Slowly, Kabuto pulled off his own shirts and he dragged the zipper of her top down until it was disconnected.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm giving you my shirt to sleep in. That is all," he smirked as he lifted her torso to rest her head on his shoulder. With the new position, he was able to pull her arms from their sleeves and discard the red fabric. He took the white undershirt in his hands and pulled it over her head, maneuvering her arms through the wider sleeves and lowering her to the bed once again. "Not so bad. You don't mind if I leave the bindings, I'm sure."

"Leave them," she growled even as her face was turning red from his manhandling.

He hummed in assent and reached down to pull off his sandals and then remove his weapons pouch before pulling his legs onto the bed and stretching out beside the pink-haired woman in his bed. He tucked his hands beneath his head and stared at the ceiling, the silence quickly turning awkward. He smirked, "I was rather fortunate to find you so close to the base."

She let her head drop to face him, "You know that if I regain movement while you're sleeping I will strangle you, right?"

"Of course," he smiled, "but that's why I have an insurance policy."

Her eyebrow tilted, "What kind of policy?"

"Two things. The first being that you will not be able to leave this room without me," Kabuto looked at the other medic, "and if you attempt to leave, the barrier will kill you. Second," he continued, "is that should you kill me and choose to wait until another person in this base checks on me and removes the barrier, you'll be waiting an awfully long time."

"What does that mean?"

"No one will ever come to check on me. Orochimaru-sama has determined that if my _pet_," the word left his tongue with more distaste than he'd intended, "killed me, I would be unworthy as a servant."

"Naruto will come for me. Tsunade-shishou would never let me disappear."

"Wrong again, Sakura-chan," Kabuto chuckled. "Do you remember one of my specialties? As far as Konoha is concerned, you were attacked while on your mission and killed in action. I was quite lucky you destroyed so much of that quarry, the scene was much easier to construct."

"You made a corpse of me?"

"And of five enemy ninja. The battle would've been spectacular."

Her chest heaved and her eyes widened in panic, "Shizune will be able to tell. Tsunade-shishou will be able to tell. They'll know and come find me."

"I think not. You underestimate how thorough I am. That corpse is similar to you in every way, right down to the cellular level."

"That can't be…"

"So," Kabuto touched her cheek, "here's to spending the rest of your life with me. Let's get along from here on."

* * *

_Até Logo_

So. This is my new thing. I lurves it.

I've been immensely judged for my recent liking of Kabuto recently by my Naruto-liking friends. One of them has never liked Kabuto (almost entirely stemming from the "Ninja Info Cards" remix) and the other thinks that Kabuto sold out and became a "bitch" in the recent manga chapters (apparently).

Whatever, guys.

I'll continue liking him.

M~E~D~I~C~S~H~I~P~I~N~G~

With actual shipping this time.

Laters,

AJlovesKakashi

Fun Fact: All the titles of the chapters are going to relate to a song from the '90s or early 2000s. Because my childhood. And because in fifteen days, I will have lived two decades and am feeling a bit old right now. This chapter (and the overall title of the story) is "Not the Doctor" by Alanis Morissette off of her 1995 album "Jagged Little Pill."

I believe that this CD speaks to many problems that an individual could have and is a good way to vent. Vent angrily.


	2. Deep Blue Something

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters nor the abilities or whatever from the original work "Naruto" by Masashi Kishimoto. I just like creating ridiculous situations and trying to grasp at a time in "Naruto" when I wasn't immensely disappointed with the series.

Deep Blue Something

:thisisalinebreak:

The first time Kabuto had let her into the lab, Sakura had watched for an opportunity. Any opportunity to escape or to send out a summons to inform Konoha of her whereabouts. She'd watched as he led her through the dark, stone corridors from the room in which she'd spent her first three weeks of captivity. The time had been spent very routinely without much conversation between the two nin and she still had to idea as to why exactly he'd bothered to take her.

Kabuto was meticulous, she'd discovered, and he must have been planning to abduct her for a while. This realization was particularly horrifying because Kabuto was a medic and if there was one attribute Sakura knew the best medics could boast, it was thorough preparedness. And Kabuto, despite his aims and who he had pledged himself to, was one of the best medics Sakura had ever met in her career as a ninja. It followed that opportunities would be few if not entirely nonexistent.

What she saw in the lab was pure terror. Despite the fact that much of the equipment was similar to Sakura's own lab in Konoha, the experiments weren't much more than dismemberment and violations of every ethic Sakura had ever held dear. Off to the side of the lab was a large tank that Kabuto had immediately covered by drawing the curtains shut.

"Don't mind him. He's a little sore about his new body, so he complains a lot," Kabuto gave her an eerie smile. "I'll show you to where you'll be working, Sakura-chan."

She focused on his back as they walked, unwilling to see any of the awful experiments lining the shelves and surfaces of the lab. From the corner of her eye, she caught something grotesque and twisted and her feet rooted in place. A chill crept its way up her spine and she gasped, unable to look away.

Kabuto turned and looked from her to the sample in the jar. "Yes…that experiment was particularly gruesome. I'll remove it from the lab once you're situated."

Sakura didn't register when he gently grabbed her forearm and pulled her away past the experiments and through a tiny door at the back of the lab. Behind the door, was a white room that actually looked sanitary and much like a lab she would've seen in the Konoha hospital.

Shaking her head to clear the remaining disgust, she took in the lab, "So, it's poisons. You want me to develop poisons for Orochimaru. You know I won't―"

"Wrong, Sakura-chan. I'm aware that the last thing you would be interested in is helping Orochimaru," he gestured her to take a seat at the desk in the corner of the room, "thus, you may conduct independent research. There will be times that I will ask for a second opinion, but largely, I will only expect you to work on cures."

"What's going to stop me from developing a poison to use on you?"

Kabuto smirked, "Much like the room, with your chakra limited and the defenses already in place to keep experiments from leaving, I can assure you that escape is both unwise and impossible."

The medic let herself fall forward against the sterilized surface of the desk, "This would be so much easier if I knew what you wanted from me, damn you."

The silver-haired man shrugged and pushed up his glasses before facing the door, "I'm going to be cleaning out some of the more disgusting _things_ from the other room, so I suggest staying in here for now."

"…never gives me any kind of answer…" she murmured as he left with his smirk fully in place.

With the other medic gone, Sakura decided to take a look around, in case there was something that would aid her escape. Excepting a few scalpels, the equipment was ultimately ineffective and she turned to the desk, hoping for better results. The top drawer was stuck and Sakura huffed. The desk didn't look old enough to be rusted shut but it didn't matter all that much to Haruno Sakura whose base strength was more than enough to rip a door from its hinges.

Bracing her hip against the desk, she took hold of the corners of the drawer and pulled. Slowly, it began to creak and give and soon it flew from its place and she caught it before it and its contents clattered to the floor. After setting the drawer on top of the desk, she searched within and discovered that the drawer also was largely uninteresting, filled with pens and a lone piece of folded paper. She took the paper and stuck it in her pocket and then replaced the drawer in the desk.

She was startled when the door opened and Kabuto stuck his head in with a smirk, "This seems like it will take multiple days to clean, so we'll head back to our room now."

:thisisalinebreak:

As per usual, when Kabuto brought dinner they ate in complete silence. He believed was a vast improvement from her glaring a hole into his shoulder as she had done the first week after he'd brought her to the base. He'd only caught her once contemplating his neck, as though she wanted nothing more to throttle the life out of him, but she'd quickly looked away once she'd noticed that he was awake.

They had had trouble sharing a bed too. As ninja, it was always a challenge to sleep with an imminent threat never mind only a foot away. The first few nights after regaining the full use of her body she'd tried to sleep as far away from him as she possibly could and had subsequently fallen off each time. He'd tried ineffectively to stifle his laughter each time and she'd glared at him from her place on the floor before climbing back on and turning to face the other direction with her arms crossed.

Although he'd intended to take her for a while, he hadn't expected her to be quite so endearing. Haruno Sakura was certainly something. Of course, he'd already known that. Even when he'd briefly known her as a Genin, he'd determined she wouldn't be completely worthless and he would chalk up her weakness to a poor teacher and condescending teammate. And sure enough, the Sakura he'd abducted and the Sakura he'd met in the Forest of Death had been entirely different people.

Even as they ate and she avoided eye contact with him, he gazed steadily at the younger medic. She glanced back to him and immediately averted her eyes, "What're you looking at?" she asked gruffly.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, stop."

Kabuto put down his fork and knife, leaning back in his seat. He took a deep breath, "We'll eventually talk."

Sakura also put down her utensils and leaned forward, staring directly at him, "No, we won't. I have no interest in anything you have to say."

"What about your sense of curiosity, Sakura?" he smirked, "I'm sure you're dying to know why you're here."

"Not particularly," she sighed, standing up and walking toward the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder, "As long as you keep to your side of the bed, I won't have to kick your sorry ass."

When the door shut behind her, Kabuto's smirk twisted and his shoulders began to shake as he laughed. She was interesting! Superb! She had threatened a man that had already completely stripped away her freedom and had taken her away from her friends, family, and village. He had never intended to break her and he was pleased that she refused to let her situation lessen her. She was commanding respect and forcing him to her level.

And he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it.

_~Até Logo~_

Heyo!

So, so, so. I actually got this out pretty quickly.

Quickly by my standards, anyway. But I did have classes and stuff though. Y'know, finishing my second year of college and all.

Allowing time for quality control is nice.

Thanks to the reviewers from chapter one! The guest that reviewed though…I was confused by what exactly you were saying because "Sopas back need help" is a strange choice of words. Also, because I am a student of Portuguese, "sopas" to me equates to soup or to the food of choice for Azorean festas. And I don't think anyone needs help if that's the case. It's too delicious to need help.

M~E~D~I~C~S~H~I~P~P~I~N~G~

Laters,

AJlovesKakashi

Fun Fact: This chapter's title comes from the band Deep Blue Something who is most well known for their 1995 song "Breakfast at Tiffany's." I chose to use the band name rather than the song because I felt like the name of the song didn't quite evoke the feeling I wanted but "Deep Blue Something" seemed closer to what I was going for. This is so far (according to my plan), the only time in which I will use the band and not the song.

Next Chapter: "You Get What You Give"


End file.
